This invention relates to a path termination arrangement suitable for use in telecommunication transmission systems, particularly but not exclusively those employing optical fibers as a transmission medium, over distances which require the use of repeaters.
One of the problems associated with the use of repeaters in transmission systems is that equalization is usually required at the repeaters in order to minimize distortion caused by dispersion in the transmission medium. In optical fiber systems a wide range of dispersion must be catered for.
Conventionally, equalizers for optical fiber systems must be adjusted whenever a repeater is replaced in the systems. The dispersion of a given optical path is related to the optical cable (or fiber) rather than the repeaters. Therefore, it is possible to measure the dispersion of a length of optical fiber or cable and predict the equalizer settings required for that length. Once the optimum equalizer settings have been determined then these can be used for all equalizers used for that length.
According to the present invention there is provided a termination for a telecommunication transmission path including a two-part demountable connector device one part of which is adapted to receive one end of a length of transmission medium forming said path, an electrical circuit arrangement to which the other connector part is connected, said electrical circuit having one or more adjustable portions, the one part of the connector being provided with means for adjusting the adjustable portions of the electrical circuit arrangement, the two parts of the connector device incorporating means for connecting the programmable adjusting means of the one part to the adjustable portions of the electrical circuit arrangement when the length of transmission medium is connected to the electrical circuit arrangement.